The Last Pokemon
by Boolia
Summary: Pikachu and Ash's other Pokemon, along with the others and every trainer leaves their Pokemon for no reason. Could the reason be the strange pink waves in the sky? Pikachu and friends, along with TR's Pokemon gets to the bottom of it! Inspired by The Sparticle Mystery British TV series, and The Last Dogs book series by Christopher Holt. Takes place after Serena gets Eevee.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Pokémon

1996-2016 20 years of Pokémon

Chapter 1

Pikachu awoke when he heard Dedenne struggling and whimpering in his sleep. He and the other Pokémon were sleeping outside by a stream. Chespin tried to sleep, but couldn't, not with Dedenne whimpering in his sleep.

"Pikachu." He said, awake. He rubbed the sleep in his eye. "Can you calm down Dedenne? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sure." Pikachu said, and ran over to the sleeping fairy mouse Pokémon. "Dedenne. Dedenne." Dedenne then woke with a start.

" _BONNIE_!" Dedenne shouted.

 _"Dedenne._ " Dedenne looked at Pikachu. "Calm down." The little mouse looked around. Every Pokémon was now awake, all looking at him.

"Sorry, guys." Dedenne apologized. "I just had an awful dream where all of our trainers left us."

"Sorry to tell you, Dedenne." Chespin began telling him. "But it _did_ happen. It wasn't a bad dream. Our trainers left us for an unknown reason." Pancham nudged him.

 _"Chespin_!" He scolded.

 _"What?_ Sorry, but it's true."

"So, they're really gone?" Dedenne asked.

"I'm afraid so." Pancham nudged him again. Dedenne then broke out crying. Chespin sighed. "I should really keep my mouth shut."

 _"Dedenne_!" Pikachu said, trying to calm him down. " _Dedenne_ ; calm down." Dedenne stopped crying, and looked at Pikachu.

"How can you be so calm, Pikachu?" Dedenne wanted to know. He looked at the others. "How can you all be so calm? All of our trainers are gone. Aren't you worried?"

"We are." Pikachu told him. Dedenne looked at him again. "But no matter how much crying we do, it won't do any good."

"Pikachu's right." Luxray told him. "We may be in pain, but we have to move past it, and figure out why they're gone."

"Which is why we're going to find them!" Bunnelby said.

" I know you're sad, Dedenne." Pikachu told him. "We all are. But, get some sleep, and we'll go looking again first thing in the morning. We have to stay strong."

"Okay." Dedenne agreed. "I'll try."

"Want to sleep by me?" Dedenne then smiled.

"Sure; I'd love that!" And with that, the smaller mouse went over to the bigger mouse, and snuggled close to him as Pikachu laid down. _"Night, Pikachu_!"

 _"Night, Dedenne_." And he and the others all went back to sleep.

But, Pikachu didn't sleep well. He too was having a bad dream. The same dream as Dedenne. The reason why he, and the others, were alone.

Ash and friends were out walking, when Bonnie noticed something like pink waves in the sky.

"What's that?" The little girl wanted to know, The friends stopped, and all looked at the sky with her.

"Don't know." Ash admitted.

"Sure is strange." Clement said.

"Let's go find out!" Bonnie said, and began running towards them. The friends panicked.

 _"Bonnie_!" Clement called after her. He and his friends all ran after her. "Come back!" Then, something happened. They all stopped.

 _"Pika_?" Pikachu asked. Ash then grabbed him, and put him on the ground. _"Pika_?" What was happening?!

Ash then put his poke balls all on the ground. The others did too. Bonnie took out Dedenne, and put him down. Pikachu and Dedenne noticed this. " _Pika_?"

"Denne?" Ash bent down, and patted his Pokémon's head. Pikachu was still confused. Ash then stood back up.

 _"Goodbye, Pikachu_." He said like a zombie. "You don't deserve a trainer like me." Bonnie said the same thing to Dedenne. She and the others then went off. Puzzled, Pikachu and Dedenne went after them. Ash stopped, and turned around. "No, it's okay. I release you. You don't deserve a trainer like me."

"You too, Dedenne!" Bonnie said as well. She went off with her friends again. Pikachu and Dedenne again, followed them.

 _"Pika; pika!"_ The mouse Pokémon cried.

" _Denne, denne_!" The trainers all turned around, and waved to him.

 _"Bye, Pikachu and Dedenne_!" They all said simultaneously.

"Tell all of the others goodbye as well!" Clement added. They all left. Pikachu and Dedenne, determined to get them back, ran after them. But, as he ran, they ran too.

 _"Bye, Pikachu, bye, Dedenne; goodbye_!" They all said. Pikachu and Dedenne saw other trainers join them, and looked around. They, too, were leaving their poke balls out in the open, and leave them.

" _Pika?_ "

" _Den, dedenee_?" He looked at Pikachu.

"What's happening, Pikachu?" He wanted to know. Pikachu shrugged,

"Don't know." He admitted. "But, we can't let them go." Dendenne nodded with agreement.

" _Right!"_ The two ran and ran, but got tired of running, but just kept on running.

Suddenly, a Weezing appeared out of nowhere, and let out a smokescreen. The two electric mice stopped, and coughed and coughed.

Pikachu awoke with a start. He then realized where he was. Those pink waves in the sky! What were they? But he knew one thing. Once Ash and the others saw them, and they ran towards them, that's when they started acting strange! Those waves were the cause of all this! He knew Ash and the others wouldn't abandon them like the way they did, a mysterious force forced them! Ash's eyes, the way he acted like a zombie; that was proof that something had gone wrong. And he was determined to get to the bottom of it! And with that, he fell asleep again.

The next morning, Pikachu told his friends what he thought what had happened to their trainers.

 _"Yeah_!" Dedenne agreed. "Those waves were weird. It _has_ to be them!"

"So, you really think those pink waves made our trainers act all wacky?" Chespin wanted to know. Pikachu looked at him.

"What else would it be?"

Chespin shrugged.

"That's the only explanation I can come up with. I know it sounds strange, but I'm taking a wild guess, and saying that's the cause." The Pokémon were unsure, but all nodded, as they couldn't think of anything else that it could be.

"Okay, Noibat, Talonflame," Pikachu told them as the bat-like Pokémon and the falcon Pokémon took to the sky. "Operation: Find Ash and Friends day two is under way! Report to me every hour."

 _"Right_!" The flying Pokémon both agreed, and went off. Pikachu looked at his other friends.

" _Come on, guys_!" He urged. "Let's go!" His other friends agreed, and went off. Then, they all heard something.

 _"Jessie_!" A familiar voice called. _"James_! Oh, where _are_ you guys!" Pikachu was about to ask if that was Meowth, when that said Pokémon bumped into him! Wobbuffet was beside him. Both cat and mouse fell to the ground. Pikachu's friends gasped, and Wobbuffet gasped. Dedenne scampered over to his fallen friend. Eevee hid behind Bunnelby.

 _"Pikachu_!" Dedenne cried. "Are you okay?" Pikachu shook himself.

"Yeah." He answered. They then saw the cat Pokémon get up. He then turned and gasped as he saw Pikachu.

 _"Jessie; James!_ " He called. "I found Pikachu! Jessie, James; I found…" He then realized they were gone, and hung his head in disappointment. "Oh, yeah, they're gone."

"Are you okay, Meowth?" Wobbuffet asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The cat answered. He then panicked when he saw the sparks in Pikachu's cheeks. The mouse was mad at him.

" _Alright, Meowth_!" He said to him. "You and Wobbuffet get out of here; I don't want any trouble." Meowth flailed his paws around in defense.

 _"Whoa, trouble_?" He said in a panic. "I don't want any trouble; I'm just trying to find my posse. I swear!" Pikachu scoffed.

"A _likely_ story!"

"It's true!" He then thought of something. "Hey, Pikachu, are you and friends looking for the twerps?"

"That's right." Braixen said. "How do you know that?"

"Did you also see the pink waves in the sky?" Chespin questioned. Meowth nodded.

"Yeah, I did. That's when things started going kooky."

"Did your trainers start acting like zombies, and just left you and their other Pokémon?" Braixen wanted to know.

"Yeah; I don't have a Pokeball through, so Jessie and James are my friends. They don't own me. Is that what happened to you too?"

"That's what Pikachu said." Bunnelby said. "We were in our Pokeballs at the time."

"I wasn't!" Dedenne added. "I saw the whole thing!" He then grew sad as he thought of Bonnie. " _Bonnie!"_ Pancham put a comforting paw on him.

"It's okay." He assured him. "We'll find Bonnie, as well as the others."

"You sure?" Pancham nodded.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

 _"Hey, Pikachu_." Luxray told him. "I know that Meowth is usually the bad guy, but how about we all call truce? Just until we find all of our trainers."

 _"No way_!" Pikachu said. "Whenever we do that, he betrays us, and try to do something bad!"

"I won't!" Meowth promised the mouse. "I swear!"

 _"Pikachu_ ," Braixen told him _. "Please_. This is no time for a fight. We must work together if we want things done faster." Pikachu hesitated. He wasn't sure.

 _"Please, Pikachu_!" Meowth begged. Pikachu looked at him, then at his friends, then at Meowth again. He sighed.

" _Fine_!" Meowth got up, and cheered.

"Oh, _thank you;_ I knew you'd come around Pikachu ol' buddy!" Pikachu glared at him.

"I'm watching you!" He glared at Wobbuffet too. "I'm watching you too." Wobbuffet saluted.

"I promise I won't do anything harmful to you unless Meowth or my mistress orders me to." He promised.

" _Meowt_ h!" Someone called for the cat Pokémon. " _Meowth!"_ All of the Pokémon looked up to see Inkay and Gourgeist coming towards them. Meowth went to them.

"Did you find Jessie and James?" The two Pokémon sadly shook their heads.

"Sorry; we looked everywhere, and we found nothing."

"Only trainers abandoning their Pokémon." Gourgeist added. Meowth pondered out loud.

" _Hmmm_ , we need to find out why that is." Inkay and Gourgeist nodded in agreement. They then saw Pikachu and friends.

 _"Stand back_!" An angry Inkay said. "I'll attack them with Shadow Ball." Meowth tried to make him stop.

 _"Whoa, chillax_ guys! We're all chill!" Inkay and Gourgeist were confused.

"We are?" Meowth nodded.

"If you stop trying to hurt them; I'll explain everything." The cat explained everything.

They were on the road looking when they saw a gathering of Pokémon up ahead.

"Come on," Pikachu told his friends. "Let's go find out what's happening."

"You're like your twerpy trainer." Meowth said to him. "Always sticking your nose in other people or Pokémon's business; aren't you?"

"Yep; I am!" And with that, he went towards the gathering of Pokémon, while shy, little Eevee clung close to him. The others followed.

Worried Pokémon were chattering as Herdier tried to calm them down. Audino was with him.

 _"Calm down, everyone_!" Herdier assured them all. _"Come on, calm down_ ; please!" But it was no use; the Pokémon kept chattering away. Herdier sighed.

"It's no use." The dog said. Dedenne looked determined.

 _"HEY, EVERYONE_ " The small mouse yelled at the top of his lungs. Every Pokémon stopped, and looked at him. They were shocked that a Pokémon so tiny could scream that loudly.

"Thank you." Herdier said to him.

"No problem!" Dedenne responded. "My trainer has a little sister who takes care of me, so I know how to be loud". Herdier cleared his throat.

"Right, so anyways…" He looked at the Pokémon. "I know you are all worried about your trainers; I am too, But, this is no time to panic. I assure you it'll all be fine. I promise that each and every one of you will be with your trainers soon." The Pokémon all nodded.

"Herdier's right." A Rhydon said. "If we all want our trainers back, we must

be strong, and look for them. It'll do no good to panic like this." The Pokémon agreed.

"And don't forget." Audino added. "If you are feeling weak, or unwell, you can always come to a nearby Pokémon Center. My sisters and I will take care of you." The Pokémon all went off in search for their trainers. Herdier sighed.

"Don't worry, Officer Jenny." He said to the sky. "I will find you." He left as

well.

"Come on," Pikachu told the others. "Let's go." He was about to go,

when a Pokémon stood in his way. His friends all gasped. Pikachu looked up, and couldn't believe it. Standing in front of him was Charmeleon. Charmeleon smiled. Behind him was a Wartortle and an Ivysaur, as well as Shauna's, Trevor's, and Tierno's other Pokémon.

"Hey, Pikachu." Charmeleon greeted.

"Hey, guys!" Pikachu greeted back. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." Ivysaur said. Wartortle frowned.

"But unfortunately, this is a very dark time." The turtle put in. Pikachu

frowned.

"I know."

"But don't worry." Charmeleon said. "We'll find them."

"You bet we will!" Pikachu agreed, changing his mood. "We have to!"

"Well, nice to meet you. Hope you guys reunite with your trainers."

"Nice to meet you guys too; hope you find your trainers also!" And with that, the Pokémon all said their farewells, and Trevor's, Shauna's, and Tierno's Pokémon all left. Pikachu looked determined again.

"Okay you guys." He began. "Let's go!" And so, they went off.

"My feet are _killing_ me!" Dendenne complained. "Can we take a break?"

Pikachu shook his head.

"Sorry, Dedenne." He apologized. "No breaks right now; we have to find them before something bad happens!" Dedenne then collapsed. The heroes gasped, and stopped.

" _Dedenne! Dedenne_ ; can you get up? _Dedenne_!"

"It's no use, Pikachu." Meowth observed. "The tiny twerpette's Pokémon is out cold."

"But, we must go on!" The big electric mouse then had an idea. He looked at Frogadier. "Frogadier, do you think you can carry Dedenne on your back?" The frog nodded. He went to the exhausted mouse, grabbed him, and put him on his back.

"Okay, Pikachu, I'm ready!" Frogadier said.

"Great; now, let's go!" They all went off again.

They then saw Noibat and Talonflame flying towards them.

 _"Noibat; Talonflame_!" Pikachu called to them. "Any luck?" The flyers then shook their heads.

"Sorry, no luck." Noibat explained. Pikachu sighed.

"Well, keep on searching then."

 _"Right_!" The flyers said at the same time. They were about to take to the sky once again, when they saw Meowth and Jessie and Jame's other Pokémon. They glared at them. Meowth panicked.

 _"P-Pikachu_ ," The cat said with fright. "I think it's a good time to get your Pokémon friends up to speed." Talonflame was about to attack.

 _"Stop_!" Pikachu said in a firm voice. Talonflame and Noibat was confused.

so Pikachu explained.

"Oh, I get it."" Noibat said after Pikachu explained it. The bat looked at Meowth. "Sorry we tried to attack you."

"Yeah, sorry!" Talonflame said as well.

"It's okay." Meowth told them. "I'm just glad Pikachu stopped you just in time." The fire bird looked at Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu, Noibat and I will continue the search in the sky. This time we won't let you…"

" _Step right up, Pokémon!_ " A Pokémon shouted. "Popplio's amazing circus is

about to start!" Circus music began playing. This woke Dedenne up.

" _CIRCUS_!" The excited mouse shouted with joy. . Eevee started dancing to the lively music.

"Who's Popplio?" Chespin wanted to know.

"Don't know," Pikachu admitted. "But, we can't lose focus. We…"

"Let's find out!" Dedenne spoke. The tiny electric fairy-electric type hopped

off of Frogadier's back, and scampered towards where the voice shouted from. The Pokémon panicked.

" _DEDENNE_!" Pikachu shouted after him. "Come back, we need to resume searching!" But, the fairy type didn't come back. Pikachu sighed in defeat. Pancham then saw Eevee's dance.

"This is no time for dancing, Eevee." He told the evolution Pokémon.

"I can't help it." Eevee responded. "When there's music; I gotta dance."

"It is pretty groovy." Meowth pointed out.

"It is." Wobbuffet agreed, bobbing his head to the music. "I can't stop my head from bobbing to the music." Pikachu looked at Talonflame and Noibat.

"You guys continue on searching." He told them. "We'll go get Dedenne."

"But, what if we want to go to the circus too?" Noibat questioned.

"I think looking for our trainers is more important then a silly

circus." Talonflame said. "They need some Pokémon out looking. Don't you think?" Noibat sighed.

"I guess."

"Should I go with them?" Hawlucha asked Pikachu.

"Yeah; go search with them." The electric mouse told bird-like Pokémon. "We

may be here a while." Hawlucha nodded. He flapped his wings, and flew to the

sky.

"Should we go with them?" Inkay asked Meowth. Meowth thought about this a second.

" _Nah_!" He said. "The twerp's flying Pokémon has this. Besides, wouldn't you rather go to a circus?" Inkay looked at Gourgeist. He then looked at the cat again.

"Yeah, but…"

"Then stay, and go with us. Let them handle this." Inkay and Gourgest nodded.

"Okay."

The Pokémon said their farewells, and then the three flew off. Pikachu's friends and Team Rocket's Pokémon (Meowth had to drag Wobbuffet at first and tell him to get moving) went off towards the circus. Pikachu looked at the sky.

" _Ash_ ," He said to no one but himself. "Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena, wherever you are, stay strong. We'll find you, and be together again before you know it."

" _Pikachu_!" Braixen called back. "You coming!"

" _Yeah_!" Pikachu answered. "I'm coming!" And so, he ran to join his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash awoke in a giant Pokeball. He screamed, waking up his friends, who were all in their own giant Pokeball prisons. They were all being held in a room with other trainers in the same situation. The Pokeball prisons were all transparent.

"Ash, what's up?" Serena wanted to know.

"Yeah." Bonnie said as well. "Why did you scream like that? You woke us all up."

 _"Guys_!" Ash said. "Look what we're all in." His friends all saw what they were all in, and gasped.

"I don't believe it!" Clemont observed. "Are we all in…"

 _"Cool_!" Bonnie cried out with joy. "We're all in giant Pokeballs!" She giggled. "So, this is what the inside of a Pokeball looks like!" Clemont looked at his little sister.

 _"Not_ cool, Bonnie!" He said to her. He looked at the inside of his Pokeball again. "How did we get in here?"

"Don't know." Ash admitted. "But, I know one thing. We must get out of here."

" _How_?" Serena wanted to know. She saw that she had a lock on hers, as well as her friends. "We're locked in."

"How do we release Pokémon out of their Pokeballs?" Bonnie tested. "We throw them of course!"

 _"Uh, Bonnie_ ," Clemont said. "Who's going to throw us? The Pokeballs we are in are huge. I don't think that's going to work." Bonnie realized that he was right.

"Oh, you're right; I wasn't thinking of that." Serena then screamed. Ash and friends looked at her.

 _"Serena_?" Ash questioned. "What is it?"

"Ash; where's Pikachu?" Serena wanted to know. Ash was confused.

"What are you talking about? He's on my shoulder like always." Serena shook her head.

"No, he's not."

"Serena's right." Clemont told his friend. "He's not with you." Ash felt his shoulder and the top of his head. Clemont and Serena were right. He didn't feel his yellow mouse friend. He panicked as he looked all around. _"Pikachu? Pikachu_?" He felt his belt, and panicked some more. "My Pokeballs aren't here either!" His friends felt where their Pokeballs should be. They weren't there either, and all panicked as well.

"My Pokeballs aren't here either!" Clemont added.

"And mine!" Serena put in.

"Where's Dedenne?" Bonnie questioned out loud. " _Dedenne? Dedenne_!"

"This is so weird." Ash observed. "We're all in giant Pokeballs, we don't know how we got in here, and our Pokémon are missing." Clemont pondered about this.

"Strange indeed." He agreed. Bonnie then got an idea.

 _"Hey_!" She piped up. They all looked at her. "You remember how when you catch a Pokémon at first, it wriggles, and it releases the Pokémon back when it's unsuccessful?"

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Well, what if we all bump on all sides of our Pokeballs, making them shake. They'll shake so much that maybe they'll free us!"

"Well, it's worth a shot." Ash said. "Okay guys, make your Pokeballs shake; do it with all of your might." His friends agreed. "Okay, 1,2,3, _wriggle_!" The heroes moved all around, tipping their Pokeballs from left to right. " _Again!"_ They did it again. " _Again!_ "

"Now what?" Bonnie wanted to know as they all tried over and over, but were all still in their Pokeballs. "We're still in these Pokeballs!" Ash shrugged.

"Don't know." He admitted. "But, we'll figure something." Bonnie then pounded inside of hers'.

 _"Hey_!" She shouted. "Can someone please help us; we're trapped in here! _Hello? Hello!"_ Her friends all began doing what she was doing also.

"Don't know, kid!" Someone said to her. "I woke up in here. I tried too. There's no way out." Others all called out that they too were stuck in huge Pokeballs too.

"But, there _must_ be a way out!" She pounded over and over. " _DEDENNE_!" Her friends all called her name, trying to calm her down, but she didn't listen. She started having tears in her eyes. " _Dedenne; Dedenne_!" She then gave up, went down on her butt, and cried in her lap. Ash and friends frowned at the sad girl.

"I know you're sad, Bonnie." Clemont said to his sister. "But, you have to be strong. _Please_ , moping won't help. We'll get Dedenne and the other Pokémon back." Bonnie looked at her brother.

"How do you know?" She wanted to know.

"Because there's always a way!" Ash put in. "We don't quit. We'll give it our all, and if we do that, there's nothing we can't do!" Bonnie smiled.

"You're right, Ash!" She said. "I must be strong, for Dedenne. For _all_ of our Pokémon!"

" _Now_ you're talking!"

"The future is now thanks to science!" Clemont said. Ash and friends looked at him.

" _Uh oh_!" Serena responded. "Not another invention!" Bonnie sighed.

"Clemactic gear, on!" Clemont pulled out a wrench. Ash and friends were confused.

" _Uh, Clemont_." Ash said. "Why do you have a wrench? Are you going to get us out of here?"

"Oh, Ash, this isn't your ordinary wrench."

"It's not?" Serena wanted to know. Clemont shook his head.

"Oh no." He replied. "For this wrench is the Super Wrench 9000! It's super strong. I designed it to open anything by itself, even the strongest lock. I'll have us all out in a minute." Everyone was impressed.

"Science is so amazing!" Ash marveled out loud.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Bonnie questioned. "Get us out of here already!"

"Okay!" Clemont said. "Here goes!" He put the wrench on his lock. He turned it on, and it started twisting. Bonnie cheered.

" _Yay!_ " The happy girl said with glee. "We're getting out of here!" Clemont smiled as he saw his happy sister.

Suddenly, the wrench went out of control. It started spinning in the lock fast. The friends were all concerned.

 _"Uh, Clemont_?" Serena questioned, "It is supposed to do that?"

"No." Clemont answered. "Something's wrong." Bonnie sighed.

"I should've figured that it was too good to be true." She said to no one in particular.

The wrench spun faster and faster, Clement tried to stop it himself, but it was too strong for him, and there was an explosion. His friends watched in horror as at their friend's PokeBall.

 _"Clemont_!" Ash shouted. "Are you all right?" Clemont coughed as the smoke cleared. His friends all beamed as they saw that their friend, as well as them, were now free of their prisons.

"Yeah." The gym leader answered. "I'm okay."

"It worked!" Serena observed. Clemont was confused.

 _"Huh?"_ He wanted to know. "It did?"

"Yeah, Clemont." Ash said. "We're all out of our Pokeballs." Clemont looked all around, realizing that they all were indeed free. He smiled.

"Well, I'll be." He said. "It _did_ work. "The explosion must've been big enough to blow up all of our prisons." Bonnie cheered again, and jumped up and down.

 _"Yay_!" She shouted in delight. "My big brother saved the day!"

 _"Okay_ ," Ash said to his friends. "Now, let's get out of here, and look for our Pokémon." His friends all agreed, when a familiar voice spoke up.

" _Hey, twerps_!" The voice snapped. The friends gasped as they realized the voice. They then saw them. It was Jessie. She and James were standing in front of them.

 _"Team Rocket!"_ Ash said, anger in his voice. "What are you doing in here?!"

"What does it look like?" James spoke. "We're here like you are. All of our Pokémon are gone. The explosion that the science nerd made blew up our Pokeball prisons. So, if you see Meowth, and our other Pokémon, can you tell us?" Ash got angry with them.

 _"What? No way!"_

 _"Ash,"_ Clemont began to tell him. "They're in the same situation as us. They won't be able to fight. I say we help them, just until all of this blows over and we are reunited with our Pokémon." Ash hesitated.

"But they're Team Rocket."

 _"Please_ , Ash!" Serena begged. "Just until our Pokémon are back." Ash was still unsure about this, but sighed.

 _"Fine!"_ Jessie and James smiled. "But, I'll be watching you if you two do anything suspicious."

"Don't worry; we won't!" They promised at the same time.

"You can follow us if you want to." They all went off. They were about to go when an Umbreon stood in their path, looking angry. Jessie and James panicked.

 _"J-Jessie_?" James said. "Why is that Umbreon looking at us like that?"

" _Um, Ash_." Serena spoke to him. "It looks like Umbreon doesn't want us to leave."

"Well, we have to." Ash said. He went for a Pokeball, and then realized he didn't have any. "Oh yeah, I don't have any Pokeballs. Looks like we're going to have to do this on our own."

"On our own?" Jessie questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

" _Look_ ," Ash said to the Umbreon. "We need to go." He was about to go when Umbreon unleashed a shadow ball attack on them. It missed. Ash looked back, mad.

" _Hey_!" He snapped. "What's your problem?"

" _Bri, Umbreon_." The Umbreon responded.

" _Um, Ash_ ," Serena told him. "It looks like Umbreon doesn't want us to go." Bonnie was confused.

"But, _why_?" The little girl wanted to know.

"Sure wish we had Meowth with us right now." James said. "He would tell us what's up."

"We have to go." Ash repeated to the Umbreon. "We can't stay here. Our Pokémon are out there." The Umbreon shook his head.

" _Um, Umbreon_!" Umbreon shouted. Ash was mad now.

 _I don't get it!_ He thought to himself. _What is this Umbreon's problem_?

"Don't reason with it!" Jessie shouted. " _RUN!_ " She and James ran off. Ash and friends did as well. Umbreon called for a Pokémon, Espeon, and ran after them.

 _"I see them_!" Noibat said as he pointed his wing at the skylight on the roof. He was right; Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket run from Umbreon and Espeon.

"Good work!" Hawlucha said to the bat.

"Thanks. Should we all go to Pikachu, now?"

"You should stay behind." Talonflame said to him. "Help Ash and friends. Huwlucha and I will get the others, and come back." Noibat nodded.

" _Right_!" The bat agreed. They then all flew their separate ways. "Good luck!"

 _"Hmmm_ ," Noibat said to himself. "How do I get in!" He then hatched an idea. " _That's it!"_ With that, he used a shrill, Screech attack on the skylight. All of the windows shattered. The bat Pokémon stopped. He flew in.

 _"Dedenne_ ," Pikachu stated, when he and the others came up to him. "We don't have time for this."

" _Aw_ , but, Pikachu," Dedenne protested. "We looked forever! Can't we have a break?" Pikachu was about to say no in a firm voice, when Meowth spoke up.

"Come on, Pikachu. I know you're an eager Bidoof, but busybodies need a break every once in a while. It's good, and it won't hurt. Your flying friends are out searching." Pikachu was about to protest, when Dedenne scurried into the tent.

 _"Dedenne_!" Pikachu shouted. They all followed him. Eevee looked nervous at all of the Pokémon, shivering and whimpering.

"T-they're sure is a lot of Pokémon here." She observed, panic in her voice.

"Don't worry." Bunnelby comforted her. "They're just going to the show like we are; they won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that." Eevee calmed down, and smiled at the bunny-like Pokémon.

"Thanks, Bunnelby." Eevee thanked him. "I'm much more comfortable with you around." Bunnelby smiled back.

As the Pokémon took their friends, Pikachu couldn't believe it. There were Wartortle, Charmleon, and Ivysaur. He went to them.

"Hey you guys!" The electric mouse greeted. The three looked at him and smiled.

"Long time no see!" Ivysaur said. "Are you following us?"

"No." Pikachu responded.

Do you want to sit with us?" Wartortle wanted to know. Pikachu shook his head.

"No, that's okay. I got a big group."

"Well okay. See you later then."

"See you later!" Pikachu went off to join his party.

"Okay," Pikachu told Dedenne when he sat down next to him. "We'll watch the show, but then it's back to searching. Deal?"

 _"Deal_!" The fairy mouse agreed. The lights dimmed, and spotlights danced everywhere. _"Look_ ; it's starting!"

 _"Welcome, Pokémon of all shapes and sizes_!" Boomed a voice. "To Poppilo's Amazing Circus!" Everyone cheered as the spotlights landed on him as he balanced on a ball on one flipper. "I'm Poppilo, and today all of you are all going to be in awe!" He hopped off the ball, and called for more balls. A Mr. Mime gave him balls, and he thanked him. He looked back at the audience as he started juggling them.

"I wanted to be in charge of a circus ever since my former trainer brought me to one. Now I'm making it into a reality!" He used water gun, and made the balls balance on top of it first one by one, then all at once. Everyone oohed, awed, and cheered. When Poppilo was done, he took a bow. He looked at them again. "Are you ready to enjoy my circus?"

 _"YES_!" All of the Pokémon shouted at once. Poppilo pretended he didn't hear them.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

 _"YES!"_

 _"Okay_!" He began to leave the stage. " _Enjoy the show!"_

The all-Pokémon circus was underway, There were Mr. Mime and Mime Jr. acts, Phanpys balancing on balls and on top of each other, Pyroar taming, Pokémon on motorcycles circling fast in a big plastic ball, Lillipups riding on Ponytas, trapeze artists, jugglers on unicycles juggling more then just balls, and Poppilo blasting out of a cannon for the grand finale. Everyone cheered, and did a standing ovation as Poppilo landed on a ball.

" _Thank you, thank you_!" he thanked the audience. "You're all too kind. Now if anyone would like to talk to me, you may come forward now, and do so."

 _"Okay, Dedenne_." Pikachu said when he finished clapping. "The show's done. Now we have to…" He then saw that Dedenne was gone. He began to panic. "Dedenne? Dedenne?"

 _"Pikachu_!" Braxien said to him. " _There!_ " He pointed to Dedenne heading towards center ring. Pikachu, and the others noticed this.

 _"Dedenne_!" He and the others ran down the bleachers towards the tiny mouse. They ran off the bleachers, and ran towards Dedenne.

 _"DEDENNE; DEDENNE_!" Pikachu called. He ran so fast that he bumped into a Butterfree. Pikachu's friends gasped. The electric yellow mouse fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry." The Butterfree apologized. "Are you alright?" Pikachu shook himself, and stood up.

"Yeah," He answered. "I'm alright." Butterfree turned to the center ring where there was a bunch of little Pokémon with Poppilo, including Dedenne. A Caterpie was talking to the sea lion. The butterfly Pokémon chuckled.

"So, your little friend is waiting to talk to Poppilo?" He asked.

"Yeah." Pikachu answered. "Dedenne."

"The Caterpie talking to Poppilo is my son."

"Well, I'm sorry, but we have to go. We're looking for our trainers."

"Oh, you all belong to trainers?" Pikachu nodded. "I saw what happened. So terrible. My dad used to belong to someone."

"What happened?" Chespin asked.

"He fell in love with my mom. He was so sad though; he was close to his former trainer. And I think he had a Pikachu as well."

"Well, that's interesting. My trainer used to have a Butterfree, and had to release it. Now, excuse me, I must get Dedenne."

"Oh, of course, of course." Pikachu went off.

"Dedenne," Pikachu said to him when he caught up to him. "We have to go."

"Oh, hello, Pikachu." Dedenne greeted. "I'm here to talk to Poppilo."

"I know, but we have to go. Don't you remember our deal?"

"Yeah, I do. But, I just want to say what a great circus this was. It'll only take a minute, then we can search for our trainers again."

"But, we have to go now. You have to wait your turn to talk to him, and who knows how long that'll take?"

"Just have patience, Pikachu. _Please_? I want to have a little chat with Poppilo, then we can go. I promise." Pikachu sighed.

"I think you better be patient, Pikachu." Meowth told the electric mouse. "There's no stopping Dedenne."

 _"Stubborn_?" Someone asked. Pikachu and friends all looked and saw Rowlet, a grass owl Pokémon, and Litten, a fire kitten. "We know how you feel. Our friend, Poppilo, would rather be in a circus then find Professor Kukui." The other Pokémon were confused.

 _"Professor Kukui_?" Pikachu questioned. Rowlet nodded.

"He's our temporary trainer until our permanent trainers come to take us."

"Where are you all from may I ask?"

"We're from the Alola region."

"The Alola region? I never heard of it." His friends all shook their heads, muttering to themselves. They never heard of it either.

 _If it's a place we've never been before_. Meowth thought to himself. _The place must be crawling with a bunch of rare Pokémon all ready for us to take!_ He laughed evilly in his mind, and then realized something. _Of course, I need to find Jessie and James first._

 _Whoa, a whole new region_! Pikachu thought to himself. _How cool! Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and now Alola? The Pokémon world just keeps getting bigger and bigger! Ash will be so jealous right now. Where has the time gone? It seems like nearly 18 years since Ash and I met._

"Oh, well if you ever decide to go there, you'll have a blast! You, your friends, and trainer, would love it there!

"Thanks, I'm sure we'll love it there too. I'm sure we'll go there someday in the future. But, first, we need to beat two more gyms, and then the Kalos league!"

"Don't forget the Pokémon showcases!" Pancham reminded Pikachu.

"Right." Pikachu said. "Those too."

"Okay, Pikachu," Dedenne said. "I gave Poppilo my compliment. We can go search and rescue our trainers now."

"You have trainers?" Poppilo wanted to know.

"Yes." Dedenne answered. "And my trainer is the best! He has a little sister who…"

"Why do you want to search for them?" Dedenne was confused by this.

" _Why_? Because we _love_ and miss them! Don't you miss your former trainer?"

" _No_!" Poppilo scoffed. I'm trying to get him out of my mind."

" _Why?"_

"Because I hate him, that's why! He didn't care about my dreams of being in a circus; all he cared about was battles, and getting me stronger, just so he can give us away!"

"Give you away?"

"Yeah, I'm a starter Pokémon of the Alola region."

" _Starter Pokemon_? What's that?" Pikachu explained it to him. "Oh, well, he was just preparing you to meet your lifelong friend. Isn't that great?"

"No, I didn't ask to belong to someone! I'm only interested in the circus, and nothing else. And so I was happy when the trainers left us. I don't know why, but I was glad."

"But, don't you miss him at all? I mean, maybe your new trainer would've understood your dream. Maybe he would've helped with your circus."

"No, I'm happy that he's gone. I don't want to belong to anyone in the way of my dream, and that's that!"

" _Poppilo_!" Rowlet scolded.

"Sorry," Poppilo said. "But you know it's true. But, if you want Dedenne, go find your trainer. I just don't see why you'd want one."

"Because she cares for me." Dedenne answered. "She's nice, understands my feelings, cares for me when I'm sick, plays with me, and so much more."

"Whatever. I hope you find her, Dedenne. As for me, I have a circus to run."

"I think your trainer misses you."

"He may miss me, but I sure as heck don't miss him." Dedenne was about to say something else, when Pikachu stopped him. He looked up at the yellow mouse.

"It's no use, Dedenne." Pikachu told the little rodent. "We can't force to change his mind. He has to do that on his own time."

"But, Pikachu, he's wrong. A trainer is your best friend. You know that better then any Pokémon here." Pikachu sighed.

"Yes, yes, I do. But we have to go. We can't stay here and convince him." Dedenne sighed.

"Okay."

"Hey, Pikachu." Ivysaur said, who came up to them with his friends. "Aren't those your friends?" Pikachu looked, and saw Hawlucha and Talonflame flying towards them. Pikachu went up to them.

 _"Hawlucha; Talonflame_!" The electric rodent shouted up to them. "Where's Noibat?" The two flyers landed on the floor before him.

"They're with Ash and friends." Talonflame replied. Pikachu smiled.

"You found them?" He questioned. " _Great_!"

"Yeah." Hawlucha added. "But, we must be quick. They might be in danger." Pikachu nodded.

 _"Right!"_

"We'll go with you." Charmeon declared. "Where they are, Trevor and his friends might be there as well. Plus, you might need help." Pikachu nodded at them.

"That's fine with us. Now, let's find our trainers!" His friends all agreed at once. He looked at the two birds. "Talonflame, Hawlucha, show us the way!" And so they all went off, following the two birds of prey.

 _"Daddy_?" Caterpie asked the Butterfree. "Are they looking for their trainers?"

"Yes, they are, son." The Butterfree answered.

 _"Oh_ ; Grandpa used to belong to a trainer, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

" _Good luck_!" They both called after them.

"Hope you all find your trainers!" Butterfree put in.

" _Thank you!"_ Pikachu called after him. "I'm sure we will!" Dedenne was about to go, when he looked back at Poppilo.

"I know I can't change your mind," He stated. "But, not all trainers are bad. Some are good, like my trainer and his sister. I hope you think about it before you make a mistake that you'll regret." And with that, she went after the others. "Hey, guys; wait up!" Rowlet and Litten looked at the sea loin.

"We're going with them." Rowlet told him, "If you want to stay here, then fine. But, I hope you take Dedenne's advice. I hope you make the right choice."

"I hope you do, too." Litten put in. The two starters went off,

 _Don't worry, guys_. Pikachu thought in his mind _. We're coming, and we are going to rescue you no matter what!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"Noibat!"_ Noibat called to his trainer. Ash and friends looked up. Ash smiled. His friends smiled too.

 _"Noibat_!" Ash called. The bat soared, and hugged Ash. Ash hugged him back.

"I sure miss you, buddy." He told him. "Where were you?"

 _"Noi_!" Noibat just said.

"Oh well! As long as you're safe and sound; are the others and Pikachu here?" Noibat frowned, and shook his head. Ash frowned.

"Oh."

 _"Um, Umbreon_!" Umbreon said.

 _"Espi!"_ Espeon added. Ash looked at them.

 _"Noibat_ ; ask them why they're chasing us." Ash ordered Noibat. Noibat nodded.

"Noi!" He agreed. He flew closer to the two Eevee evolutions. "Why are you two chasing my trainer and his friends?"

"Because they were escaping!" Espeon replied.

"Well, why are they all here in the first place?"

"Because our boss, Mega Alakazam wants them here, along with the other trainers in the world."

 _"Why?_ Are you the reason why they left us?" The two nodded.

"Yes."

" _Why_? Why are you doing this? Don't you know we miss them?"

"Listen, bat, that's our boss's Mega Alakazam's doing."

"Why is he doing this then?"

"Because he hates trainers."

"Why does he hate trainers?"

 _"Hmph!"_ Espeon put in. "This pest asks too many questions." Noibat looked at her.

"I'm just curious." The bat told her.

"Whatever." Noibat looked back at Umbreon.

" _Well?!"_ He demanded to know. Umbreon got mad.

" _Look, little bat_!" He said. "I don't have to answer you. Why don't you ask Mega Alakazam yourself?""

"Maybe I will." Noibat answered.

"Good; because that's where your trainer and his friends are going."

"No; I don't think so. They're coming with me out of this place."

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!" Before Noibat could react, the dark Pokémon tackled Noibat to the floor. Ash and friends gasped as the bat struggled, but Umbreon had him pinned to the floor.

" _Noibat!"_ Ash shouted. He looked up at the two Pokémon in anger. "That wasn't cool! Now, what is you guys' problem?"

 _"Espi_!" Espeon called. A Shedinja, Houndoom, and a Medicham came.

 _"Uh-oh_!" Serena observed. "It loos like Espeon called for backup.

"Then why are we just standing around for?!" Jessie questioned. "Let's continue running!" Jessie and James went off. The others agreed, and ran as well.

"Come on, Noibat!" Umbreon allowed Ash to grab Noibat, and ran with his friends. Umbreon, Espeon, and the other Pokémon ran after them.

 _"Umbre!"_ Umbreon called as they passed a door.

 _"Espe_!" Espeon said. She ran in front of the trainers. " _Espi, Espi_!" The trainers were confused.

" _Um, Clemont_?" Bonnie asked. "What does Espeon want?"

"I don't know." Clemont admitted. "I don't speak Pokémon." Espeon went to the door.

" _Espe; Es_!" The Psychic said. They all looked at the door.

"I think they want us to go in that door." Serena told her friends."

" _Yeah_?" Ash said. "Well, we're not going to! We have to go find our Pokémon." Espeon and Umbreon growled.

" _Uh, Ash_ " Clemont piped up, frightened. "I think we better do what they say." Ash shook his head.

" _Nope_!" He disagreed. "Not going to do it!"

" _Hound, Houndoom_!" Houndoom said, pushing him. Ash gave in.

" _Okay; okay_!" He and the others went into the door.

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked as they were led into a room with a huge machine in the middle. A screen, and a control pad were connected to it. Bonnie looked at it. "What's that?"

"It's the reason why you're here." Said a voice. The heroes looked all around, looking to see who had spoken.

"Who's here?" Ash demanded to know. "Show yourself!"

"I am here!" Said the voice. They all looked again. A Mega Alakazam appeared into the room with teleport.

" _Whoa_!" Ash observed at the mega Pokémon in front of him. "Clemont, is that an Alakazam?"

"It is." Clemont said. "But it's a Mega Alakazam. There must be a trainer here somewhere because a Pokémon needs both the megastore and a keystone. Also a strong bond between a trainer and Pokémon must be present."

"True, that is usually the way." Said the voice. The heroes all looked around a third time.

"There's that voice again." Clemont said.

"Who's is it?" Bonnie questioned. Serena panicked.

" _G-guys_." She shuttered. "What if it's a ghost?"

"Yeah?" Ash asked. "You think so?" The voice laughed, puzzling our heroes even more.

" _Noi_!" Noibat said. The humans all looked at him. " _Noibat, Noi_!" The bat Pokémon pointed at the Mega Alakazam.

" _Mega Alakazam_?" Ash questioned.

"Yes." The psychic type answered.

"How is it talking?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"I am talking to you though telepathy." The Pokémon explained. Bonnie was confused.

" _Telepathy?"_ She looked at Jessie and James. "Is that how Meowth can talk?" James shook his head.

"No." He responded.

"Well, how can he talk then?"

"You see he…"

"Never mind that." Ash interrupted. He looked at the Mega Alakazam. "Why are we here? What is that machine?"

"That is The Pokémon Project."

" _Pokémon Project_?"

"Yes. It sent out waves to hypnotize all of the Pokémon trainers on Earth. It made them leave all of their Pokémon, and come here. It's still going, and it wears off so that is the reason why you all are no longer hypnotized." The humans all gasped. "It's also the reason why I can stay in this form without the mega Pokémon requirements."

"That's horrible!" Serena observed. "I would _never_ leave my Pokémon!"

 _"Us too_!" Both Jessie and James agreed at the same time.

"We may be bad guys," James added. "but we aren't heartless!" Ash gritted his teeth.

"Why did you do this?" He demanded to know.

"Because, we Pokémon aren't slaves for you trainers. We want our freedom. It's our time to shine."

"That's _crazy_!" Ash said. "Pokémon aren't our slaves. They are our friends."

 _"Yeah_!" His friends all agreed.

"I don't think so." Mega Alakazam stated. " _Espeon, Umbreon_ , guard the exit!" The Pokémon obeyed, and stood in front of the door. Ash was angry.

"Let us out of here right now!" He ordered.

"If Pokémon aren't slaves, then why do you trainers always order us around, huh? We Pokémon are also living, breathing creatures. We have feelings too, you know."

"We do know that."

"Then why do you boss us around for? I call that a slave."

"Look, some trainers may be bad, but that doesn't mean all trainers are bad. We shouldn't all have to suffer because of other people's actions."

"That's right!" Clemont agreed.

"And I'm not even a trainer!" Bonnie put in. "My brother is. He just gives me Dedenne because I'm too young."

"But, you want to be one in the future, correct?" Mega Alakazam asked. Bonnie nodded.

"That's right!"

"And you still gives Dedenne orders?"

"Well, yeah, only if it's necessary."

"Then Dedenne is your slave."

"That's rig…I mean, _no!"_

"I'm sorry. Think of another dream; you're not going to be a trainer." Bonnie got mad.

"Yes I can! You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"And why's that? Is it because you are a human? That you are more superior then us?" He didn't get an answer. "Yeah. I thought not. Lock them up. It looks like we need to pay more attention to these trainers." The Pokémon led them to the cells.

"You won't get away with this!" Ash shouted. "What you're doing is wrong."

"I'm tired of listening to trainers like you." Mega Alakazam said to him. "You won't be telling us what to do anymore. Oh, and don't lock up Noibat in case they get any ideas." They locked up the humans, but left out Noibat.

 _"Noibat_!"

 _"Noi_!" Noibat cried. He looked determined, and the bat flew in Mega Alakazam's face.

"What he tells is the truth!" The bat snapped at him. "We are their friends, not slaves! We'll do anything for our trainers, and they'll do anything for us!"

 _"Yeah_!" Ash cheered. "You tell them, Noibat!" To Ash and friends, Noibat was just shouting in his Pokémon language, but Ash knew what the bat was trying to do.

"You may think that, Noibat." Mega Alkazam told him. "But, I know better. Now, come with us." Noibat shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But, no; I'm staying here!"

"Poor Noibat. You must be really confused."

"I'm not confused. They're my friends, and I'm not leaving them!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you help them to escape." He sighed. "I didn't want it to come to this." He looked at Espeon. "Espeon, tackle!"

 _"Right_!" Espeon said. Before, Noibat could react, Espeon tackled him to the floor. The heroes gasped.

 _"Noibat_!"" Ash shouted.

"Let's get him out of here." The other Pokémon agreed, and dragged an unconscious Noibat out of the room.

 _"Noibat, Noibat_!" Ash pounded and pounded on the bars even long after they left.

"Ash." Serena told him. "I know you're upset, but pounding on the bars all day won't help."

"Serena's right." Clemont said. "We'll figure out on a way out of here."

"I know we will." Ash said with a smile. He then looked determined. "We have to."

Pikachu and the gang ran and ran after Talonflame and Hawlucha. Dedenne collapsed in exhaustion. The Pokémon gasped. Pikachu stopped in his tracks. The others stopped too.

 _"Dedenne_!" Pikachu cried. He scurried to his fallen friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Dedenne answered. "I'm just tired of walking is all."

 _"Pikachu_ ," Hawlucha said to the bigger electric mouse. "We're halfway there."

"We're halfway there." Pikachu repeated to the smaller mouse. "Do you think you can make it until then?" Dedenne shook his head.

"I need to rest." Pikachu thought about this. He then looked at Frogadier.

"Frogadier?"

" _On it!"_ The frog replied. He was about to let Dedenne crawl on his back, when Luxray spoke up.

"I'll carry him." He volunteered. "You carried him last time." Fragadier looked at him.

"You sure?" Luxray nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Frogadier smiled.

"Thanks!" Luxray smiled back.

"My pleasure!" He let Dedenne crawl on his back, and so, Dedenne did.

"You on?" He asked him.

"I'm on." He answered.

"Okay, hold on!"

"I will!" And with that, they went off again.

Espeon, Umbreon, and Mega Alakazam took Noibat to an isolated room. Espeon opened it, and Umbreon tossed him in. Noibat awoke. He flew up. He was about to escape when Espeon closed the door with Psychic. Noibat looked at them, mad.

"Take me back to my trainers!" He snapped.

"Sorry." Mega Alakazam told him. "No can do."

"What will you do with them?" Mega Alakazam shrugged.

"Don't really know." He answered. "Keep them in here. Maybe instead of making Pokémon their slaves, it'll be reversed! Pokémon will turn _them_ into slaves!"

"You can't do this! This isn't right!"

 _"Why_? They deserve it. We're going to make them feel how we feel about being forced to do stuff!"

"No they don't! We do it because we like our trainers, not because we're forced too."

"That is what I don't get about Pokémon like you. I'll never get why Pokémon will make friends with their trainers." They then left.

 _"YOU'RE BE SORRY_!" Noibat shouted. "PIKACHU AND MY OTHER FRIENDS WILLL COME, AND YOU'll BE SORRY!"

Clemont snapped his fingers, His sister and friends looked at him.

"You have something, Clemont?" Ash wanted to know. Clemont looked at him, and nodded.

"Yes, Ash, I do." He answered. Ash looked hopeful.

 _"Really_? What is it?"

"The future is still now thanks to science!" Serena and Bonnie groaned.

"Not twice in one day!" Serena said.

"Yes!" Clemont said. He brought out some gear from his backpack. " _Clematic gear on!"_ He made a drill machine, and jumped into it. "Introducing the Super, Mega, Drill! With this baby, we'll drill our way out! We'll be out in no time!" Ash marveled at the machine.

"I know I already said this," He began. "But science is still amazing; it never ceases to amaze me!"

 _"Uh,_ I hate to put a damper in your plans, Clemont." Serena said to him. "But won't they hear the drilling?"

"We'll be long gone before they get here." Clemont told her. "No need to worry. Now everyone, in the machine!" All of them went inside of the machine.

"You sure now what you're doing, twerp?" Jessie asked Clemont.

"Don't worry about it." Clemont assured her. "It'll be fine. Okay, everyone hold on!" He pressed the button, and the drill machine went to life. He pulled the lever, and it went forword. It drilled a hole in the wall and…they were outside. Everyone cheered as Clemont turned it off.

"You did it, Clemont!" Ash said.

 _"Yay_!" Bonnie cheered. "My brother saved us all!"

"Now, we can get out of this place!" Jessie said. "And find Meowth and our other Pokémon."

 _"Wait, Clemont_!" Ash said to him. "Noibat's still in there; we have to go back."

"Well, you can go back." Jessie told Ash. "But James and I are taking off."

"That's fine." And so Jessie and James went off.

"I don't think going back in there is a good idea, Ash." Serena told him. "We're powerless without our Pokémon."

"Then, what will we do?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"We go in there anyways," Ash declared. His friends were shocked. "I'm not leaving without Noibat."

"Alright, Ash." Clemont said to him. "I knew you wanted to go back in there. Just let me make some robots to attack the Pokémon before you do."

 _"Hurry_!" Ash pleaded.

"'Hurry' is my middle name!" And with that, Clemont went to work.

"Our trainers are being kept in this building." Hawlucha explained when they got to the place where their trainers were being kept.

"How are we going to get in?" Dedenne wanted to know.

"We'll break down the doors." Pikachu said.

 _"How_?" Chespin wanted to know. Every Pokémon looked at the grass type. " _What?_ "

"We're Pokémon." Luxray explained. "We'll simply use our powers."

"Oh, yeah!" They all went to the front doors.

"I'll use my Solar Beam attack." Ivysaur said.

 _"Hurry_!" Pikachu urged him. Ivysaur charged himself, with help from the sun, to do a Solar Beam.

A few seconds went by, and Ivysaur was ready.

"Okay, _now!_ " Pikachu commanded. Ivysaur let out his Solar Beam. The door fell to the floor on the other side. "Okay; let's go!" All of the Pokémon ran in.

 _"Pikachu, Pikachu_!" Noibat shouted when they passed by his prison, which was almost right away. The Pokémon looked his way.

 _"Noibat_!" Pikachu cried in delight.

"I got locked in here." The bat said. "Can you guys let me out?"

"Sure." Pikachu looked at Ivysaur.

"I need sunlight to do it." Ivysaur said. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. We'll simply figure out another way." Bunnelby looked at Eevee.

"Eevee, use your Shadow Ball on it."

 _"Me?"_ Eevee questioned out loud.

"Yeah." Bunnelby said. "Set Noibat free. You can do it. We believe in you." Eevee's friends all called out encouragements.

"Okay." Noibat flew back, as Eevee let out her Shadow Ball. The door fell to the floor, freeing Noibat. Eevee's friends cheered.

"Thanks, Eevee!" Noibat thanked her.

"Way to go, Eevee!" Bunnelby congratulated her. "I knew you could do it." Pikachu looked at Noibat.

"Show us where our trainers are, Noibat." He ordered the bat. Noibat nodded.

"They're this way." He said. He looked at Meowth and Team Rocket's other Pokémon. "Your trainers are this way as well. Follow me." The Pokémon followed Noibat.

 _"Hey!"_ Shouted a Weavile passing by. "You're not supposed to be here. Get ready for the fight of your life!" He got ready to do a Shadow Ball. Pikachu was about to do a thunderbolt, when Ivysaur stepped up.

"Allow me." He volunteered. "This is what I came for." He then released Sleeping Powder. Weavile was about to release his attack when he grew drowsy. He then fell asleep. The heroes cheered, and they went on.

They passed by Pokémon to Pokémon. They also passed by where the other trainers were being held captive, but Noibat said that they could free them later. The others agreed, even Wartortle, Ivysaur, and Charmeon. Eevee was so fightened by the sight of them that she ran off. Rowlet and Litten, who were following them, saw this. They took off after Eevee instead. Ivysaur made them fall asleep each time with Sleeping Powder.

"You're right." Pikachu said as they ran from a sleeping Machop. "We did need you."

 _"See?"_ Ivysaur said with a smile. "I told you."

"They're in here." Noibat told his friends as they were in front of the room where Ash and friends were formally being kept prisoners.

"Okay, Eevee." Pikachu said, not knowing that she wasn't there. "We need your Shadow Ball again." He waited. _"Eevee_?" He looked all around. "Oh no, where's Eevee?"

"She must have gotten spooked by all the Pokémon we saw." Luray guessed.

 _"Oh no!_ Not only do we have to find our trainers, but Eevee now as well."

"If Eevee's so shy," Meowth spoke. "I don't think letting her come in here with us was a good idea. Maybe you should have left her with a Pokesitter." Pikachu glared at the cat.

"I know that now!" He snapped. Meowth defended himself.

 _"Whoa_ ; I was only saying what you should've done instead of all coming in here at once. No need to be snippy about it."

"I'll find Eevee." Bunnelby offered. The Pokémon looked at the bunny.

"Really, Bunnelby?" Pikachu asked. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah." Bunnelby said. "Eevee feels more comfortable around me anyway. You all go find our trainers."

"What about you?" Dedenne wanted to know.

"Don't worry about me." Bunnelby assured him. "I can take care of myself. We'll find you guys." Chespin felt insulted.

 _"Hey_!" He snapped. They all looked at him. "I can look after myself too."

"No one said that you couldn't." Wartortle said.

"Do you want to go with me?" Bunnelby asked. Chespin thought about this.

"Sure!" He decided. "You might need me anyways. Plus, if I find Eevee before you do, she might start to favor me over you." Bunnelby chuckled.

"You can only hope, can't you? Okay, come along!" He looked at Pikachu and the others. "See you later, guys! If you find Clemont; tell him not to worry."

"Will do." Pikachu said. "See you two later!" The two Pokémon went off. Pikachu looked at the others. "Okay; let's go figure out a way to get in here." His friends agreed, and looked at the door again.

Eevee was looking from left to right, shivering in fright, getting more afraid each time.

 _"Hey_!" A Pokémon shouted. Eevee stopped dead in her tracks, a shiver going up her spine. "You're not welcome here! Stay right there; I'll teach you a lesson!" Eevee then saw a Sandslash jump in front of her.

" _Pl…please_!" Eevee begged. "Don't hurt me." But, Sandslash didn't listen, and jumped up. He was about to slash at her, when he was suddenly charred by a flamethrower attack. He fell to the floor. Eevee looked and saw Litten and Rowlet. The two Pokémon looked her way.

"You okay?" Rowlet questioned her. Frightened, Eevee ran off. " _Hey_ ; don't run. We want to help!" The fire kitten and owl took off after her.

Eevee ran and ran. Pokémon saw her. When they tried to attack her, her guardian angels, Rowlet and Litten attacked them before they had the chance. They called for Eevee, but she was too terrified to listen.

She ran outside. Litten and Rowlet followed. Eevee hid behind a bush, shivering all over. Rowlet and Litten went to her. Eevee was about to run when Litten stopped her. She tried again. Again, Litten stopped her. She tried over and over, and Litten wouldn't let her pass each time.

"You could do this forever." Litten told her. "But so can I. And we know that we'll get tired eventually. So, who it is going to be? You or me?" Eevee whimpered.

"What's that?" Bonnie wondered when she heard her whine.

"It sounds like…" Serena started. She then beamed. " _Eevee_!"

" _Eevee_?" Ash questioned out loud. "Are you sure?" Serena looked at him.

"Yeah, I know that whine anywhere." She then called for her. Ash shrugged. He and his other friends called her too.

Eevee perked up her ears when she heard them. Litten and Rowlet heard them too.

"Do you hear your trainer?" Litten wanted to know. When he looked where Eevee was, she was already running off. Rowlet and Litten took off us well.

 _"Eevee_!" Serena called. _"Eevee_?" Her friends called her as well. Clemont had stayed back to work on his robot. Ash looked at Serena.

"You sure you heard her?" He asked.

"Yes, Ash. I swear I heard her."

"Okay, but you know it could be any Eevee. It might not be an Eevee at all."

"Just help me look, Ash!"

 _"Okay; okay_!" He continued calling with her and Bonnie.

 _"There_!" The little girl shouted, pointing to Eevee. They all looked at were she was pointing, and beamed.

 _"Eevee_!" Eevee saw them. So did Rowlet and Litten. Eevee smiled.

 _"Eevee_!" The evolution Pokémon called, running up to her. The humans ran as well, but Serena held up her hands for a hug. Eevee jumped to her arms, and Serena hugged her.

"Oh, I missed you so much Eevee!" Serena said. "Did you miss me as well?"

 _"Eevee, eve!"_ Eevee answered. Bonnie and Ash smiled at the reunion, Bonnie then saw Rowlet and Litten.

"Who are they?" She wanted to know. "I never saw Pokémon like them before?"

"I don't know." Ash admitted. He looked up his Pokedex on Rowlet.

"Unknown Pokémon." The Pokedex replied.

"It doesn't say." Serena tried the same thing for Litten with the same result.

"It doesn't say about this Pokémon either." Serena said. Ash smiled as he bent down to take a better look at them.

 _"Cool_ ; new Pokémon."

 _"Awesome!"_ Bonnie stated. " _Yay!_ I saw new Pokémon before my brother did!"

"Let's go check up on him." Ash said. Serena looked at Eevee.

"Do you want to see Clemont again, Eevee?"

" _Eevee_!" Evevee responded.

"Okay then, let's go see Clemont. He'll be so happy to see you." They were about to leave, when they saw Bunnelby and Chespin come out.

"Bunnelby, Chespin!" Bonnie called with delight. The two Pokémon saw them, and were happy. They ran to them.

 _"Bunnelby_!" Bunnelby said.

 _"Chespin, Ches_!" Chespin added.

"My brother will be so happy to see you guys." Bonnie told them. She urged them to follow. " _Come on_ ; let's go see him." She then thought of something else. "Is Dedenne with you?" Bunnelby shook his head.

"Bunnelby." He said. Bonnie frowned, but knew she had to stray strong. so she just smiled.

"Well, okay, let's see my brother now!" Chespin and Bunnelby agreed, and they went off with the humans. Litten and Rowlet followed.

 _"Clemont_!" Bonnie called. Clemont looked up from his inventing to look at his sister. "I have a surprise for you!" Chespin and Bunnelby then burst through the bushes.

 _"Ches_!" Chespin said.

" _Bunnelby!_ " Bunnelby added. Clemont beamed as he stood up.

 _"Bunnelby, Chespin_!" Clemont said. "Where have you been?" He then saw Ash and Serena. Serena carried Eevee.

"I see you found Eevee." Clemont observed.

"Or Eevee found us." Ash put in. Clemont then noticed Litten and Rowlet.

"Who are these Pokémon?" He wanted to know.

"We don't know." Ash replied.

"Yeah." Serena added. "They were with Eevee." Clemont bent down, and examined the two foreign Pokémon.

 _"Hmmm_ ," He pondered out loud. "I never have seen these Pokémon before."

"You think they are Pokémon from a whole other region?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Clemont answered. "They might be. It's possible."

" _Cool!"_ Bonnie responded with joy. She bent down to them. _"Hello_! I'm Bonnie. What are your names?"

"Rowlet." Rowlet greeted.

"Litten." Litten put in.

" _Rowlet? Litten_?" Bonnie questioned. The two Pokémon nodded. "You're not from this region, are you?" The owl and kitten Pokémon shook their heads.

 _Pokémon from another region_? Ash thought in his mind. _This is so cool! Too bad Pikachu is missing out; he would love this! I know where I'm going after the Kalos League!_

"How are the robots coming along, Clemont?" Ash asked.

"Almost done, Ash!" Clemont told him. "When I'm done, these robots will have the moves of Pokémon. All we have to do is order what move we want, and they'll obey."

" _Cool!"_ Bonnie said. "So they'll be like Pokémon!"

"Correct." Clemont told her. Bonnie looked at Litten and Rowlet.

"We don't need your robots." Clemont looked at his sister.

 _"Huh_? Bonnie, what do you mean?"

"Don't you see? We have Pokémon, Litten and Rowlet. They'll help us get our Pokémon back," She looked at the two Pokémon. "Won't you?" Both Litten and Rowlet nodded. She looked at her brother again. " _See?_ We don't need them."

" _But, Bonnie_ , I'm almost finished with them."

"Well, stop working on them, and we can just use Litten and Rowlet."

 _"But_ …"

 _"Please_ , brother! Don't you want to see what Pokémon from a whole other region can do? Besides, these Pokémon won't blow up in your face." Clemont sighed.

 _"Fine_!" He sat down, and put everything away in his backpack. Bonnie jumped up and down. " _Yay_! We're going to see new Pokémon in action!" And so, the heroes all went back inside with Rowlet and Litten.

"I don't see our trainers here." Dedenne said as they looked all around the room. "All I see is a big gaping hole." He looked at Noibat. "Are you sure they were here?" Noibat nodded.

"I'm sure." The bat told him.

"They probably escaped by using the big gaping hole in the wall."

"That's what I thought, but how did the big gaping hole get here? I mean, surly it wasn't here when they imprisoned them here, right?"

"Right." Pikachu agreed.

"And they don't have their Pokémon with them."

"Right."

"So, how did…?

"Remember, Clemont is an inventor. Maybe he invented something like a big, drilling machine to get out."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"So, let's go out of this hole, and see if it leads to our trainers." The other Pokémon agreed, and went through the hole.

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice spoke. The Pokémon looked, and gasped. There was Umbreon. By him were Espeon, Weavile, Shedinja, Houndoom, and Medicham. "You are not going anywhere." Pikachu stepped up to him.

"Yes, we are!" Pikachu told him. "We can't stay here. We have to find our trainers."

"You still want to find you trainers?"

"Yes. You may not like living with trainers, but we do."

 _"Why_? Why are you sure determined on getting them back when all they do is order you around?"

"They may order us around, but they do it out of love. And we love them; we'll do anything for them."

 _"Whatever_!"

"If you hang out with them long enough, you'll understand."

"Doubtful. I don't need a trainer, neither do my boss and my friends."

"Why are you all so stubborn, huh?" Dedenne demanded to know. "Why can't you guys see the joys of having trainers?"

 _"Dedenne_." Pikachu told him. "It's no use. Let's forget about them, and just find our trainers."

 _"But_ …" Dedenne sighed when he saw Pikachu's expression. " _Fine! I know, I know;_ we can't force them." Pikachu smiled. And with that, the heroes' Pokémon all went through the hole. Shedinja was about to stop them, when Umbreon stopped him.

"No." He told him. "Don't. If they want to ruin their lives by living with trainers, then let them. We know better." They went off out of the room.

 _"Okay, Noibat_ ," Pikachu said to him when he and the others were outside. "Where are our trainers?" Noibat used his echolocation to locate them. He saw Ash and friends with Rowlet and Litten. Rowlet just defeated a Mankey, and they went on.

"They're in the building." Noibat told Pikachu and the other Pokémon. "We have to go back."

"But if they're inside, then why the hole?" Dedenne wanted to know.

"I think they made the hole, then went back inside because they thought we were in there." Braixen said to him. They all went back into the building from the hole.

They ran and ran in the hallways. Noibat used his echolocation the whole time.

"We're getting close!" The bat Pokémon told them.

"I can't wait until we see Bonnie again!" Dedenne said.

 _"Hey!"_ Meowth snapped. "What about us? We're not chop liver you know!"

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say 'I can't wait to see Bonnie again, and the others!'"

 _"Yeah, right_! You only care about seeing the twerps; you don't care about us seeing Jessie and James again."

"Well, you are the bad guys."

"He's got a point." Wobbuffet told him, "We are the bad guys. Good guys don't really care about folks or Pokémon like us." Meowth got angry, ignoring Wobbuffet.

 _"Hey;_ we have feelings to you know! When we're in situations like these, it doesn't matter if we are the bad guys or not. We're all in this together!"

"Stop fighting you two!" Luxray said to Pikachu and Meowth. .

 _"Yeah_!" Frogadier added. "We're almost there! You don't want our trainers seeing you guys not getting along."

"We can fight each other later," Inkay put in. "But not now; not when we're so close! Oh, James, I'm coming! Oh, if whoever doing this is that Malamar, I got some few choice words to tell him." He looked at Dedenne. "Some words like what your little trainer or whatever, shouldn't hear."

 _"Dedenne_!" Dedenne and the others heard an excited child's voice, and other familiar voices.

" _Luxray!"_

" _Panchum, Braixen!"_

" _Pikachu, Noibat, Fragadier, Hawlucha, Talonflame_!" They stopped, and all looked, and beams spread on all their faces. It was Ash and the gang! They all ran towards them. The trainers hugged them, patted their heads, and had their chitchats. Serena put Eevee on the floor.

 _"So, Pikachu_." Ash told his Pokémon friend. "Are you ready to get out of this place?"

 _"Pika!"_ Pikachu agreed. He was about to hop to Ash's shoulder when he was hit with a Psybeam attack in mid-air. Everyone gasped as the electric mouse fell to the floor.

 _"Pikachu!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ash ran to his fallen buddy.

 _"Pikachu, Pikachu_!" He shouted. "Are you alright? _Pikachu!"_ They then heard an evil laugh. They all looked, and saw Mega Alakazam. Beside him were Umbreon and his other lackeys.

 _"Foolish Pokémon_!" Mega Alakazam said. "He just doesn't understand." Ash got up, and ran to the mega Pokémon.

"What did you do to him?!" He demanded to know.

"I simply used my Psybeam attack on him. I didn't want to do it, but he forced me. He simply doesn't understand."

 _"Understand_?! Understand _what_ ; that we can't be friends with our Pokémon? Well, I have news for you, but yes, we can! I don't know about you, but that's the _joy_ of traveling with them; we bond with them, and make them our friends! Not all trainers are bad, some are good. You won't know unless you give them a try!"

"I'm sorry." Mega Alakazam said. "But, I disagree 100%. Now," He looked at his Pokémon henchmen. "Put these trainers back in their prison cell." The lackeys were about to put Ash and friends away, when a voice spoke up.

 _"WAIT_!" The Pokémon understood the voice perfectly, but the humans didn't. Poppilo ran in.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Serena wanted to know. She checked her Pokedex.

"No data found." The Pokedex replied. The humans were all shocked. "Another new Pokémon?" Bonnie beamed again.

 _"Awesome_!" She responded with joy. "We're meeting so many cool Pokémon today!"

"What do you want?" Mega Alakazam questioned.

"I'm here to stop you." Poppilo stated. Rowlet and Litten were confused.

"But, Poppilo," Litten said. "Aren't you against this too?"

"I was, but I'm not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you and Rowlet left me, it got me to thinking. Despite me and the Professor having different goals, I miss him so much!" He began having tears in his eyes. "He cared about me, cared for me when I was sick. He believed in me when I couldn't. He said encouraging words, and never was mean to me. I would be happy going to a trainer who's as nice as him." He wiped away his tear. "Which is why I can't let you do this. I was just like you. I thought trainers ruin their Pokémon's lives, and can never be truly be friends, but I was wrong. Can't you see these Pokémon and trainers want to be friends? Why can't you see that?" Mega Alakazam looked at Ash and friends.

"So, you really like this trainer, and others like him?" Poppilo nodded.

"If you give them a chance, then, yes. Yes I do." Pikachu then woke up. Ash and friends, and all the other Pokémon were happy.

" _Oh, Pikachu_!" Ash said, picking him up, and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

" _Pika!"_ The yellow rodent agreed, hugging his trainer back. Ash's friends and the other Pokémon smiled as they saw the touching scene unfold in front of them.

" _Mega Alakazam_!" Mankey called, running to his boss. The mega Pokémon looked at him.

"What is it, Mankey?" Mega Alakazam wanted to know.

"Look who I found outside." Mega Alakazam looked around. He was confused. He didn't see anyone new in the room. He looked back at Mankey.

"Mankey, there isn't anyone besides these trainers and Pokémon here." Mankey looked and panicked. He furiously looked around.

"But, I swear they were right here!" The monkey Pokémon protested. "Oh, where are they?" Bonnie was confused.

"What's Mankey so worked up about?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know." Clemont admitted. "But whatever it is, it's very worried about something."

"Looking for us?" a familiar voice asked. Everybody looked. It was Jessie. By her was James. Meowth and Team's Rocket's other Pokémon beamed.

"It's Jessie and James!" The cat spoke, "I wondered where they were!"

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie began, starting their motto. "Hypnotizing us, and leaving our Pokémon to fend for themselves is your game?"

"Make it double," James added. "Well, we're here to tell you that's we're here to steal you and your friends as our claim!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of brainwashing trainers."

"To extend our reach to stop you is a no brainier."

 _"Jessie!"_

 _"James_!"

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light!"

"Get ready for a Pokémon fight!" Meowth jumped in front of them.

 _"Meowth_ ," He piped in. "That's right!"

 _"Wobbuffet_!" Wobbuffet jumped in, joining in as well.

 _"Team Rocket!_ " Serena cried out. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're going to do what we always do, twerpette." Jessie told her. "And steal all of these Pokémon as punishment for brainwashing us, and making as leave our dear, sweet, Pokémon all alone." As she said this, she hugged Gourgeist.

 _"Gourgeist_!" Gourgeist piped in.

"We would've done this no matter what." James added. "Because, you know, that's just how we roll."

"And with a talking Mega Alakazam, the boss will idolize us!" Meowth put in.

"You will never get these Pokémon!" Ash shouted. "We should have never trusted you! I knew you guys would be trouble!"

"Same goes for me!" Pikachu shouted at Meowth. "I knew you'd betray us! You always have, and you'll never stop."

"And yet you did trust us." Jessie pointed out. Ash and Pikachu realized that she was right.

"You know," Bonnie put in. "She has you there."

"Some people and Pokémon just never learn." Meowth said with a shrug. His human and Pokémon friends agreed with a nod. Meowth then pointed at Mega Alakazam.

"Enough chitchat!" Meowth commanded. "Mega Alakazam, come with us!" Ash held a hand before the Psychic type.

"No, Mega Alakazam." Ash said. "These people are bad guys; don't go with them."

 _"Pika_!" Pikachu added. Ash looked at his Pokémon.

"Ready for a fight, buddy?" Pikachu nodded.

" _Pika!"_

"We don't have to end this in violence." Jessie said. "If you come with us right now."

"What if I don't?" Mega Alakazam challenged.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"Then I'm afraid you can't take me. I belong to someone. And you can't just have any Pokémon you want. That's stealing, and stealing is not right." Jessie growled.

"THE _NERVE_!" She shouted. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE? WE'RE TEAM ROCKET; STEALING IS WHAT WE DO!"

"And do you succeed?"

 _"Ooooohhhhh_!" Meowth and James oohed at the same time.

" _Burn_!" The cat Pokémon said. "He got you there." Jessie shot a look at them.

 _"Shut up!"_ Jessie snapped at them.

"Don't worry, Mega Alakazam." Ash assured the Pokémon. "We'll make sure that Team Rocket doesn't take you, or any other Pokémon."

 _"Pika_!" Pikachu said, determined. Sparks flew from his cheeks, showing that he meant business.

"Oh, you want a fight?" Jessie stated. "Then you got a fight!"

 _"Inkay_!" Inkay put in. '

 _"Gourgeist_!" Gourgeist added.

 _"Wobbuffet_!" Wobbuffet joined in. They, along with their trainers, were all ready for a fight.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James ordered. Inkay nodded, and used the attack at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge, and use quick attack."

 _"Pika_!" The mouse nodded, dodged, and used quick attack.

"Keep using Psybeam until you hit, Inkay!" James told Inkay.

"And you keep dodging, Pikachu!" Ash ordered his pal.

"And you help Inkay with your Shadow Ball, Gourgeist!" Jessie commanded.

 _"Gourgeist_!" Gourgeist nodded, and released its Shadow Ball. Pikachu dodged that as well.

"Keep doing it!" Jessie shouted. Gourgeist kept it up. Pikachu dodged them all.

"Now Pikachu, use your Iron Tail!" Ash commanded once Pikachu got close to Inkay. Pikachu jumped up as a Psybeam, and Shadow Ball was about to hit, and used Iron Tail on Inkay. Inkay gave out a cry as it flew back, and fell to the ground.

 _"Alright_!" Ash congratulated. "Good job, Pikachu!"

" _Pikachu!"_

 _"Pikachu; look out_!" Serena shouted.

 _"Pika_?" Pikachu looked at the upcoming Shadow Ball. It hit him before he could dodge it. The rodent flew to the ground. _"PIKKAAAAAA_!" Ash and friends gaped.

 _"Pikachu_!" Ash shouted.

"Braixen, use Flamethrower!" Serena told the fox. Braixen nodded, and used Flamethrower.

"Dodge it, Gourgeist!" Jessie ordered. Gourgist dodged it.

"Pin Missile, Chespin!" Clemont ordered. Chespin used Pin Missile.

"Nuzzle, Dedenne!" Bonnie shouted. Dedenne nodded, and used Nuzzle on Gourgeist as Gourgeist dodged Pin Missile.

 _"Gooo!"_ Gourgist said in pain as paralysis affected it. Ash and friends were delighted.

"It's paralyzed!" Clemont observed.

"All right, Dedenne!" Bonnie cheered. "You did it!" Dedenne looked back at her, and smiled.

 _"Denne_!" It said.

"That won't stop, Gourgeist!" Jessie said. "Right, Gourgeist? You can still attack!" Gourgeist replied, and nodded. "Good, now, Dark Pulse!" Gourgeist nodded. It tried to use it, but it's paralysis got the best of it, and it felt pain.

 _"Gourgeist_!" The Ghost Type said in pain.

 _"Yay_!" Bonnie cheered.

"Come on, Gourgeist!" Jessie urged her Pokémon. "Fight through the pain, and use Dark Pulse already!" Gourgeist tried, but the pain was too great. Inkay regained conience.

 _"Alright_!" James cheered. "Inkay, use Tackle!" Inkay tackled towards Dedenne.

 _"Charmeleon!"_ Charmeleon whipped Inkay back with its tail.

 _"Wortortle_!" The water turtle added, using rapid spin on Gourgeist. The two Pokémon both went flying to the ground.

"You are bad people." Mega Alakazam said to Team Rocket. "Stealing Pokémon from their trainer friends. You must be punished." And with that, Mega Alakazam let out a Psybeam attack at them.

"Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!" Jessie ordered. "Gourgeist, Shadow Ball on Pikachu."

" _Wobbuffet!_ " Wobbuffet saluted, and began to use Mirror Coat.

 _"Gourgeist_!" Gourgeist used Shadow Ball.

However, Mega Alakazam's Psybeam was so fast that Wobbuffet couldn't counter it on time. The Psybeam made contact, and it caused an explosion. Team Rocket and their Pokémon flew out of the building.

"Well, at least we're blasting off with our Pokémon" Jessie observed.

 _"Yeah_!" James added. "I can't imagine blasting off without them."

"Although, winning with your Pokémon, and getting Pikachu once and for all will be nice too." Meowth pointed out.

 _"Wobbuffet_!" The blue Pokémon just said.

" _LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN_!" Meowth, Jessie, and James shouted at the same time. There was then a ding and a temporary star the sky.

 _"Bye-bye_!" Bonnie called after them. "Wouldn't want to be you!" She blew a raspberry.

" _Denne_!" Dedenee put in. Serena gasped.

 _"Pikachu, look out_!" She cried. All of them watched in horror as a big chuck of the building fell towards the electric mouse.

 _"Pika_!" Pikachu tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The big chuck of debris had fallen on top of him. " _PIKKKKKAAAAAA!_!"

 _"PIKACHU_!" Ash yelled. They ran to the Pokémon. " _Pikachu, Pikachu!"_ Clemont winced.

 _"Ouch_!" He observed. "That has _got_ to hurt!"

"Guys," Ash told his friends. "Help me lift this off of Pikachu." And with that, he and his friends, along with their Pokémon started lifting the chunk off the yellow mouse. They tried and tried, but couldn't free Pikachu.

"It's no use." Serena said. "It's just too heavy."

"But, we _can't_ give up!" Ash said. "My friend needs help. Come on, let's do it again."

"But, Ash," Clemont told him. "We're exhausted! I'm so tired that I can't even invent something to help us with this."

"Allow me." Mega Alakazam offered. He used his Psychic to lift the big chunk off of the mouse.

 _"Whoa_!" Bonnie observed. "Wonder why we didn't let him do this before. Bet we all feel pretty stupid about now." Ash turned to Pikachu.

" _Pikachu_ ," He said. There was no answer. " _Pikachu._ " Still, no answer. " _Pikachu_ , come on, buddy, talk to me!" He began to cry. "Come on, buddy; you can't die on me! _Pikachu, Pikachu_!" There were tears on his friends' eyes, along with their Pokémon, and the other Pokémon in the room. Bonnie ran to her brother. Clemont comforted her. Even Mega Alakazam had tears steaming down his face.

 _Looks like I was so wrong about this_. Mega Alakazam observed in his thoughts. _I guess trainers and Pokémon can be the best of friends! Seeing this scene is truly heartbreaking. Looking at them, I can tell, this trainer and Pokémon have been friends for a very long time. This reminds me of the good, fun, times I had with my trainer. It's a shame things have to end like this._

 _Oh, Pikachu_! Ash thought through heartbreaking sobs. _We've been through so much together. Please, don't tell me it's all over._ He then got flashbacks to all of their good times. He remembered the time he and Pikachu were laying down together after he electrocuted those Sparrows, him hugging Ash when Ash thought they had to go their separate ways with the other Pikachus, Ash saving him when he had amnesia, Pikachu getting better on their first day in Hoenn, and their many battle victories.

 _I thought I had to say goodbye once before. But, I never thought I had to do it again, and this time forever_!

"I now know that trainers and Pokémon can be friends forever." Mega Alakazam said to Ash. "I'm sorry. I'm so, truly, sorry." Ash resumed on crying.

Pikachu's ears then moved. Dedenne saw this.

 _"Dedenne_!" The little mouse cried out in joy. Bonnie looked at him.

" _Huh_?" She wanted to know. "What is it, Dedenne?"

 _"Dedenne_!" Dedenne pointed to Pikachu. Bonnie, and the others did too. Pikachu's ears moved again. Ash noticed this.

 _"Pikachu_?" He questioned. Pikachu looked at Ash.

 _"Pika_!" He said. Ash beamed with joy, wiping away a tear. Pikachu jumped in his arms, and they hugged.

" _Oh, Pikachu_ , I thought I lost you forever!" The whole room burst into happiness from all around.

"I'm glad you have your friend back, young trainer." Mega Alakazam told Ash. "Ash, Pikachu, may you be the best of friends always."

"We will!" Ash promised.

" _Pikachu!_ " The electric mouse promised as well. Mega Alakazam then turned serious. "Now, I have to reunite with my forever friend." He looked at the three Kanto starters and the new Alola starters. "But, first, allow me to take you all to your friends."

Mega Alakazam and the others went to the rooms with the trainers trapped in Pokeball Prisons, and used Psychic. All of the trainers were happy as they got out of their cells. They then all went off to find their Pokémon.

"I hope they find all of their friends." Mega Alakazam said to no one in particular.

 _"Wartortle_!" They heard someone yell. _"Yo, buddy_!"

 _"Ivysaur_!" Someone else shouted.

 _"Charmeleon_!" A third voice shouted as well. The Pokémon and humans all looked, and the three Kanto starters all beamed. It was their trainers, Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno! The Pokémon all ran to their trainers. When they were all close enough, they all leapt up, and embraced their trainers in hugs. Their trainers hugged them back.

 _"Oh, Ivysaur_ ; I missed you so much!" Shauna said to her Pokémon.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Tierno added.

"Welcome back, my friend!" Trevor spoke to Charmeleon. Ash and friends all smiled. Tierno noticed them.

"Oh, hello, Ash." He greeted. They all said their hellos.

"Thank you for finding our Pokémon." Trevor said to him. Ash shook his head.

"I didn't find them." He told him. "They were with Pikachu and our other Pokémon."

"Oh, they were?" He looked at the electric mouse.

"Thank you, Pikachu."

 _"Pikachu_!" Pikachu responded ("No problem!")

"Well, we better go."

"I'm sure we'll see you again." Shauna said. Ash nodded.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." Ash agreed.

"After all," Tierno added. "We seem to bump into each other a lot. Heck, maybe, the next time you see me, one of our Pokémon will have evolved."

"Makes you wonder who it'll be." Shauna stated. "Well, _bye_!"

" _Bye_!" Ash and friends all said. They all bid their farewells, and Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno left with their Pokémon.

"We better go too." Rowlett spoke. Litten nodded.

"Right." He agreed.

"I don't know what trainer I'll end of with." Poppilo stated. "But I'm sure we'll be best friends right away.'

"And who knows?" Bunnelby said to him. "Your new trainer might like circus stuff as much as you." Poppilo shrugged.

"That'll be nice, but, I'll love my trainer either way." All of the Pokémon said their goodbyes, and the three starters parted ways. Ash and friends saw this, and said their farewells as well. Mega Alakazam bid farewell to his friends as well.

"Hey, Pikachu." Dedenne said. Pikachu looked at the little electric mouse. "Poppilo changed his mind about humans."

"Yeah," Pikachu agreed. "but, we didn't force him to. He did that all on his own." The Psychic type looked at them.

"Now, it's my turn to reunite with my trainer." He said.

Mega Alakazam led Ash and friends to the prison where a man was kept. Mega Alakazam used Psychic to unlock the lock. The man stood up, confused.

 _"Mega Alakazam_?" He questioned. Mega Alakazam nodded.

"Yes, I am freeing you." He explained. The cage door opened, and the man was free. But, the man stay put.

"I don't understand, Mega Alakazam. You're freeing me?" The Psychic Pokémon nodded.

"I am sorry, Zane. I have made a great error. I was mad at you, and in doing so, I have made Pokémon and their trainers suffer. I understand now the special bonds between trainers and their Pokémon. Can you ever forgive me?" Zane smiled.

"Of course, buddy. That's what friends are for. I'm sorry, too." From now on, I'll consider your feelings, as well as my own." Mega Alakazam smiled as well.

"I'm glad."

 _"Awe_!" Serena awed, marveling at the scene. "Isn't this sweet? They're making up."

 _"Yeah_!" Her friends agreed.

" _Pikachu!"_ Pikachu added.

" _Dedenne_!" Dedenne put in.

"Sorry again for what my Pokémon did." Zane said when they were all outside of the building. Mega Alakazam was back in his normal form, and no longer used telepathy. The Pokémon were all inside of their Pokeballs, except for Pikachu and Dedenne of course.

"It's okay." Serena said. "As long as our Pokémon are back with us safe and sound is all that matters."

"Well, we better leave." Ash stated. "I need two more badges until the Kalos league. I can't get the badges on my own. I need to count on my Pokémon for that."

"Same with the showcases." Serena put in. "It'll be Eevee's debut."

"Good luck with you both. Good luck now, and your future travels. And make a lot of new friends along the way, Pokémon or human." And with that, they all said their goodbyes, as Ash and friends continued on their journey.

"I still can't believe we met Pokémon from another region!" Bonnie said.

"I know," Ash said. "So exciting that there's so much in the world for us to discover. But, first, we need to battle the Kalos league." He looked up at his buddy. "Right, Pikachu?"

" _Pikachu!_ " The electric mouse agreed.

"I just can't wait until I'm ten, then I can go on my Pokémon journey!" Bonnie said, and picked up Dedenne from her pack. "And of course, Dedenne will be my battling partner now and for always!"

 _"Dedenne!"_ He agreed, happily.

"But, you don't want to grow up too fast." Clemont reminded his sister. "You should be happy being little for as long as you can."

"I know." Bonnie agreed. "But, I still can't wait! And who knows? Maybe a new Pokémon will join our party sooner then we think!"

Knowing that there were even more new Pokémon to discover excited Ash. But, he had to take one step at a time. And he knew his friends, whether human or Pokémon would help him to reach his ultimate goal.


End file.
